Counseling
by M S N G R
Summary: Shizuo has done it. His anger is out of control and now needs to go counseling. But how will this new counselor solve Shizuo's problem?  high school Shizuo/Older Izaya  very sour lemons 3


**Counseling**

Shizuo stared at the note in front of him. He re-read it over and over, not believing what the damn thing said.

"What the fuck…" he whispered to himself.

Soon he heard footsteps behind him. Shinra came over dragging silent Kadota with him. _Shit,_ _he has the worst timing._

"Hey Shizuo-kuuu~uun! Watcha got there?" Shinra asked over-excitedly. He glanced over Shizuo's shoulder as Shizuo quickly crumpled up the paper in his hand.

'Nothing," Shizuo growled, praying to the dear Lord Shinra would leave it at that.

His prayers weren't answered.

Shinra raised his eyebrows and a sly but small smile appeared on his face as he let go of Kadota's wrist and put his hands on hips.

"Oh ree~eally? Then why won't you show it to me?" Shinra asked. "If its really nothing then you won't have a problem with showing it to us, right?"

"Fuck off Shinra," Shizuo snarled at him while clenching his fist with the paper.

Shizou's back was facing Shinra as he suddenly wrapped his arms around Shizuo's back and took the paper out of speechless Shizuo's fist. Kadota, the silent one, was staring with disbelief as Shinra pulled away with the crumpled paper.

"Hmmm, I wonder what this says?" Shinra said out loud as he unfurled the note. He first scanned the paper and then scanned it a second time and for the third time read the paper carefully. As he read it, his eyes widened at the paper.

"What does it say?" Kadota asked politely.

"Woow Shizuo, you really did it this time," Shinra said.

"Why? What does it say?" Kadota asked with a bit more enthusiasm.

"Here let me quote it. 'Heiwajima Shizuo is to go to room G3 during lunch for counseling'" Shinra took on a mocking deep voice and enunciated some words. Kadota's eyes widened and soon a smile broke out on his face. He looked at Shinra and Shinra looked back, and soon both friends started laughing.

"Shizuo-kun, what did you do this time?" Kadota asked while clutching his stomach from laughing.

"Shut up you two!" Shizuo tried not to yell so his voice was a bit strained which only made the two friends laugh harder. Everyone in the school knew about Shizuo and his monster strength and his equally monster anger and yet for the two years of high school no one even dared to report him. The fact that a counselor thought that they could stop Shizuo and survive was funny in itself. Even Shizuo was baffled by the prospect of having to talk to some old lady about his thoughts and feelings. It pissed him off that anyone thought they could control him.

"Wait, who's the counselor in room G3?" Kadota asked when he finally calmed down.

"Isn't it Ms. Filger? The 64 year old lady?" Shinra answered in question.

"Shit… I'm screwed," Shizuo whispered.

"Yup, pretty much Shizuo-kun," Shinra answered immediately.

"Hey kids! Start packing up and get ready for lunch!" the teacher said to the whole class.

_Ughhh what the hell do I do?_ Shizuo had no intention of going to some stupid counseling.

"So what are you gonna do Shizuo?" Kadota asked.

"I'm not going," he growled in response.

"Awwww. Come on Shizuo. Try it, just once. Once you go they'll leave you alone," Shinra reasoned.

"Unless you make more trouble," Kadota silently added. Shinra hit him on the side with his elbow as to say to shut up.

Shizuo grumbled in response. Would they really leave him alone if he went? It wouldn't hurt him if he went once and it's not as if any counselor could change him anyways.

"Well I guess I'll go…"

As he said that the bell immediately rang, loud and clear. Everyone got up from their desks and walked to the door.

"Atta Shizuo!" Shinra praised.

"Don't get in trouble, don't yell, and don't hit," Kadota added.

"Ok, bye guys," Shizuo said as he walked the opposite way.

"Good luck!"

Shizuo walked down the corridor of bustling students. While everyone was going towards the cafeteria to eat lunch, Shizuo had to go the opposite way towards the G-wing. He was pissed that he would be missing his lunch for some shitty old lady. Sure he had anger problems and sure he took it out on more than just objects, but he wasn't going to change anytime soon. That was for sure.

Soon Shizuo came to the G-wing of the school. This was the last wing and was mostly made up of empty classrooms or counseling rooms. Shizuo was going to have some _bonding_ time with Ms. Filger so that she would understand what the situation was here. He came to room G3 and put his hand on the doorknob. He took a deep breathe to calm his nerves and slowly turned the knob. He looked down and stepped in.

"Hmphh, have kids forgotten how to knock these days?" a young and masculine voice asked.

Shizuo's head snapped up in surprise and his mocha eyes met with ruby red ones.

"Well what are you doing there, standing like an idiot? Come in and sit down. Make sure you close the door behind you," the man before him ordered impatiently.

"Who the hell are you?" Shizuo asked in surprise. The man in return raised his eyebrows.

"My name is Orihara Izaya but you can just call me Izaya-san," he said. Suddenly he started spinning on the office chair in delight and practically squealed, "And I'm the new counselor!"

"Wait…WHAT? B-b-but isn't it Ms. Filger?" Shizuo tried to reason it out.

"Nope, she retired just last week so I took her place," Izaya-_san _said flatly. "Now, why don't you come in and take a seat?"

Shizuo stared at the chair as if it was an alien object and after having a little war in his mind decided to take a chance and sit down. He left the door open just in case.

"Please close the door Shizuo-san," Izaya-san asked politely. Shizuo stared at the door as if willing a savior to come and take him away. Izaya-san coughed and Shizuo snapped out of his wishes and reluctantly went to close the door.

"Now let's talk about you," Izaya-san said with a smile as Shizuo sat down.

Shizuo got a good look at the man in front of him. He had red eyes which was a very…_disturbing_ feature and brown, yet almost black, hair. His skin was extremely pale as if he never even touched the sun once. The man was handsome, no doubt about that but something was off about him. He was smiling. Creepily.

"Listen, umm Izaya-san. I really have no will to be here and I honestly don't think anything's gonna change so can I leave?" Shizuo said as calmly as possible.

"Mmmm now, Shizuo-san. We can't have that now _can we_?" Izaya-san said as he rose up towards the door.

_What the…_ then Shizuo realized what he was doing. The man took out a key from his jean pocket and locked the door. He went back to his desk, opened a drawer and placed the key inside. The drawer clicked as it immediately locked. Shizuo's eyes widened as he noticed he was trapped.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Shizuo snapped as the red-eyed man walked toward him.

"Hmm. What _am _I doing?" Izaya-san asked as he was starting to get dangerously close to Shizuo. Izaya took his hand and rested it on Shizuo's jaw line and stared into the frozen mocha eyes before him. He was hovering over the boy in the chair. Quickly he sat on his lap, legs on either side as his arms wrapped around Shizuo's neck and went to his ear.

"Now _Shizuo-chan, _I want you to be a good boy and tell me this: what's your type?" Shizuo gawked at the question. He wanted to pound this…this…this _flea _into the ground but was frozen in place. Something about the way he talked and touched him stopped all of Shizuo's thoughts in standby mode.

"Well look at that. You aren't fighting back," Izaya pointed out. Then he suddenly smirked.

"Guess that means _I'm _your type." And with that, Izaya took his tongue and traced it against Shizuo's jaw line. Shizuo flinched at the warm muscle but found it- well he found it enjoyable. His _special _muscle down _there_ was finding it enjoyable at least.

He turned his head around to look at the man that was making him feel this way. He couldn't help but stare at the seductive eyes as Izaya smirked back.

"Seems this part of you likes it," izaya said with a seductive tone as he took his hips and grinded them against Shizuo's. Both men couldn't help but let deep moans escape there lips as hard-on felt on hard-on. Shizuo's eyes widened at the feeling as it soon became a bit painful because of the cloth separating them. He also couldn't believe he was doing this with a counselor but that thought soon went to the back of his mind as Izaya pushed harder and with more force.

"hahaha," Izaya laughed softly, "Shizuo-chan is so big I can feel it through the pants."

"W-why are are doing this?" Shizuo stuttered.

"Just cuz," Izaya answered and invaded Shizuo's mouth.

At first, Shizuo denied entrance. But as the slippery tongue kept tracing his lips and slit, he gave in and opened his mouth. As soon as he did that, Izaya went in, his tongue pulsing with heat as he played with Shizuo's tongue. Shizuo was confused by this gameplay but soon he was sliding tongues with Izaya as they felt inside each other's caverns. Izaya was starting to buck into Shizuo's crotch with force so that both could feel the pleasure through the clothes, but soon it wasn't enough.

Izaya looked down and unwrapped his arms around Shizuo' neck. Shizuo whimpered a bit from the loss of heat in his mouth but stopped himself in time to realize what he was doing. As Shizuo blushed, Izaya undid the belt buckles and unzipped both their pants. He stood up and took his pants down along with his boxers, giving a full view to Shizuo.

"Stand up and take off your clothes," Izaya ordered. Shizuo looked at him in confusion as Izaya tssked and grabbed shizuo off of the chair and onto the floor. He sat on top of him and went to business of taking off shizuo's clothes. 'Coincidently' Izaya's ass was facing shizuo, as all of Shizuo's south side was in the mercy of Izaya. He quickly took off the pants and the large and hard muscle popped up immediately.

Shizuo jolted at the sudden iciness on his hot length but that was soon forgotten as something warm and wet engulfed the throbbing muscle.

"Aaah," shizuo couldn't control the sounds coming from his lips as a soft tongue went down to business on his length.

Little did he know, Izaya was smirking as he traced his tongue around the organ. It was definitely large and the hard-on didn't help much. He took his tongue and slided it on the underside of the throbbing muscle until he came to two sacs. He took one of his hands off the length and gripped the sacs. He started massaging them- or rather _rolling _them. Guttural moans were heard in the empty room as Shizuo lay there gasping for breath. Izaya took his tongue once more and went up and down around the lenth. He stopped over the small slit at the top. He started swirling his tongue around the slit as the man beneath him started gasping and shaking.

"P-p-p-pleas—aaaahh," shizuo begged.

"haha Want more Shizuo-chan?" With that, Izaya completely enclosed his mouth over Shizuo's erection and started bobbing his head up and down. Shizuo felt an amazing heat as Izaya went faster. Soon Shizuo started bucking his hips into Izaya's mouth with the rhythm they set.

"aaaah Izaya-ngghh- c-come s-soon.,' Shizuo barely managed to say.

As soon as Izaya heard that, he lifted his mouth away from the slimy erection as small droplets off precum were trailing down. Shizuo barely managed to lift his head up off the ground as Izaya turned his body around. What the hell was he doing when his erection needed him most?

"If you want release then suck on my fingers," Izaya commanded. He stuck out three digits in front of Shizuo's face. Shizuo could do nothing but stare at the man on top of him in disbelief. He was extremely reluctant and told himself he wasn't going to do it until the sharp uncomforting feeling of his full out erection swaying in the air, ready to go, got to him.

He took in the digits uneasily but soon started licking them and sucking on them.

"Make sure they're nice and wet, Shizuo-chan," izaya reminded him. After about thirty seconds of slurping sounds dominating the room, Izaya deemed the fingers to be wet and slid off of Shizuo. He crawled in between shizuo's legs and went down under Shizuo's length. With his non-slippery hand he carefully lifted Shizuo's butt of the ground and spread his legs more. Suddenly he placed his tongue onto his hole and pressed inside. Shizuo jolted at the foreign feeling of the wet and slippery object in him. He tried to take Izaya's tongue out of him but that only caused him to go in a little deeper.

"Aawww, now Shizuo-chan, no need to be shy," Izaya said as he took out his tongue. Then he took one of his wet digits and put into the wet hole before him. Quickly he popped in another finger as Shizuo squirmed in discomfort. Izaya began to slowly scissor but gained pace quickly.

"S-stop, h-hurts," Shizuo managed to gasp out.

"Don't worry, it'll feel good in no time," Izaya said as he put in another finger. Suddenly the digits managed to brush a spot at which Shizuo thrust into the fingers. Izaya smiled and searched for that place again. Soon he found it and kept hitting it over and over. White bounced in Shizuo's vision as he soon felt the need to come again.

"C-come."

Again Izaya stopped. What the hell was with this torture of his?

Izaya put Shizuo's hips down and went on top of Shizuo. With one hand, Izaya took his length and placed it over Shizuo's hole. At first, he carefully nudged the throbbing erection in but as soon as he felt the tight heat he went in faster.

"Aaahhh!" Shizuo moaned in pain at the large object in his small hole. Izaya stopped moving as shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya. He waited for Shizuo to adjust to the pain before he started moving again. Shizuo was a trembling mess underneath him but he was a trembling mess with desire. He held onto Izaya knowing that soon he'll get what he wants. Izaya moved out of Shizuo and quickly thrust back in. He repeated this pattern until he finally got Shizuo to moan pleasurably. He knew he had hit the spot and he adjusted himself so that he could keep hitting that place. The tight heat surrounded his manhood and clenched harder every time he hit the sensitive bundle of nerves. Izaya decide to grab Shizuo's erection and start pumping with the rhythm. Soon Shizuo was thrusting back at Izaya and very quickly after that came.

As white danced around in Shizuo's vision as he splurted streams of white, he clenched incredibly hard on Izaya's erection in which Izaya soon followed Shizuo and came. He fell down on the body beneath him with exhaustion as both of them lay there gasping for air.

They were a tangled mess on the floor along with the sweat, semen and few tears. Izaya slowly pulled out of Shizuo and stood up on shaky legs. He went over to a cabinet and pulled out some towels. Then he went over and picked up the matted clothes of the ground and placed it on the ground.

Shizuo was having a hard time getting up. He sat up in bewilderment as the memories came rushing in. he blushed wildly as he saw izaya standing there looking down on him with nothing but a shirt on. He smirked at the blonde's expression and knelt down next to him. Slowly he wrapped his arms around the mocha-eyed boy and nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"Hey, if you want more of this, be a good boy and don't get angry. K?" izaya said.

Wait. Then the whole point of this was…. Oh shit!

"Fuck off I won't come here again, got that?" Shizuo growled at him as he stood up and put on his clothes. He quickly walked towards the door leaving the black-haired man behind.

As soon as his hand was at the doorknob he heard a sound behind him. He stopped in his tracks, scared of what would happen next.

"Hey Shizuo-chan, I love you," Izaya simply said.

Shizuo's head whipped around and his eyes met with tender red eyes.

Maybe he would change his mind?

\(o)/

Kadota and Shinra walked down the hall with their lunches in hand.

"Hey Shinra, where the hell is Shizuo?" Kadota asked.

"I have no idea. Think he ditched us?" Shinra answered.

"I don't know but he sure looked happy wherever he was going," Kadota soundly stated.

**Fin**


End file.
